Bet
by VannuroRB
Summary: It was meant to be an innocent bet, who knew it dictated their feelings?
1. Chapter 1

So, because it's my birthday today, my initial thoughts were "Screw the rules, I'm twenty years old". And so I decided to upload a story that has nothing to do with my invisible schedule.

This is one of the stories I wrote a couple years back, and it's stupid, pointless, and so not funny. But I just can't help but love it in a strange way. So, I'll tidy it up and post it on here over the next couple of days for you to enjoy. Or not. Like I said, it's a pretty stupid idea, so you don't have to like it if you don't want to.

* * *

Chapter 1

Yami was sat opposite his two friends, Joey Wheeler and Yugi Mutou, as the blond challenged them to a childish game of spin-the-bottle. They had used a soda can—which Joey drank in one large gulp—but soon disregarded the item as it rolled back and forth in Joey's hand, while they passed the questions around each other in turns. Yami had accepted the offer as he had never played the game, and wanted to see what it was like. However he found himself outmatched when the objective of the game was to tease or embarrass the next person—particularly between Joey and Yugi—and no matter how many times he tried to calm it down, Joey was always back with a upfront personal question.

Currently it was Yugi's turn to ask Joey something, he hummed and eyed the can that Joey played with his fingers, before shrugging his shoulders "Truth eh? Well how long has it been since you've watched porn?"

Joey gave a chuckle and held two fingers up "Two weeks".

Yugi shook his head at the answer "You perv Joey…"

"I'm a man" Joey retorted before turning to Yami "Pharaoh, truth or dare?"

"Truth" Yami responded, knowing that if he picked dare Joey would push the limits with him to see how far Yami would go.

"Truth…ah man…" Joey sat back, letting the can roll off on its own "You tell us most things…hmm…"

"Looks like you finally beaten him mou hitori no boku" Yugi giggled, earning a smile from his partner.

"Aha!" Joey sat up with a grin before leaning to Yami "Are you a virgin?"

Yugi gave a squeak and hit Joey's shoulder, making the blond wince at the slap "Joey! T-That's too personal!"

"How so? It's nothing to be ashamed about" Joey explained with a shrug "Everyone was a virgin at one point".

"S-Still…"

"Yes".

Both shocked faces turned to Yami, who raised his brow "What?"

"You…really are?" Joey inquired leaning closer "I mean, even in your past life and stuff?"

Yami shook his head "Never Joey. I'm pretty sure my memories would remember something like that".

"Huh…it's just you know, pharaohs are supposed to have all these wives…I would've thought…"

Yami shook his head "I didn't get to be a pharaoh long, remember Joey?"

"Oh yeah…suppose so…" Joey sat back with a small sigh "Well…I didn't expect that".

Yami gave a small smile before turning to Yugi "Aibou, truth or dare?"

"Huh? Oh yeah…" Yugi gave a shy smile but continued with the game, trying to ignore Yami's blatant, naïve answer to Joey's question.

* * *

The next morning, Yami watched as Yugi skidded and darted around the small home they shared, as he got ready for school. Yugi forced himself to shove a piece of toast in his mouth as he packed himself a lunch, then ran back upstairs to grab his books to shove into his bag.

"Well this is what he gets when he stays up late" Solomon commented as he returned to drinking his morning tea.

Yami only hummed in agreement and looked up as Yugi raced down the stairs, tripping on the last step, and hopped on his leg to keep his balance "Be careful Aibou".

"Sure" Yugi then looked to the stairs that led to the game shop beneath them as the doorbell rang "That has to be Joey. See you later! Bye mou hitori no boku!"

"Goodbye" Yami listened to the door slam after him, before smiling and turning back to his breakfast, feeling the tense rushing atmosphere pass with Yugi.

"You should teach him a thing or two about routine" Solomon said as he stood up from his seat, leaving Yami chuckling to himself.

Yugi jogged by Joey's side as they hurried down the street, knowing that if they dawdled they would be late for school. They skidded to a corner and slipped through a shortcut, saving them time and allowing them to walk and catch their breath back, as they proceeded to the high school casually.

"Man Yug, you have to learn how to get up early" Joey teased, making the smaller male pout and glare at his friend.

"You do too! I know you sleep in worse than what I do!"

Joey gave a chuckle, but then placed a hooked finger under his lip "Actually I went to bed early last night…I was thinking about the pharaoh".

Yugi gave a curious glance to Joey "What? Why?"

"Well…you don't think he was lying do you?" Joey gave a small sly grin "I mean, well Egyptians were into sex and all back then…you don't honestly buy that he's still a virgin right?"

Yugi's cheeks bloomed and looked away from his friend when realising what the topic was about "I-I don't think he has the capability of lying to us, so yes I believe him".

Joey tilted his head at Yugi, noticing the light pink colour to his cheeks. He then smirked and nudged Yugi's side, gaining his attention once more "Wanna make a bet Yug?"

Yugi gave a small, innocent blink at the suggestion "Bet? On what?"

"Let's say…a thousand yen for whoever takes Yami's virginity first. Okay?"

Yugi's body went deep red at the terms "J-Joey! H-How can you…!?"

Joey gave a laugh at Yugi's frozen fixture and gave a small wink "What's the matter Yug? Too much for your mind to handle?"

"J-Joey that's so…urgh!"

Joey gave a louder laugh as he started jogging down the path again "Oh man Yug! Your face is priceless!"

"Shut up Joey!" Yugi growled as he ran after his friend to nag about the terms of the bet, missing the joke Joey tried to make with the light tease.

********************************End of chapter 1*****************************

Ah good times.

But I really need to get back to my art now lol. But the next chapter will be up tomorrow! So wait for that!

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Ah yes, this shameful rip-off.

I did make a promise!

* * *

Chapter 2

Yami looked up as he heard the game shop door open, and Yugi and Joey walked in chatting away to each other. The young pharaoh looked up at the clock to see it was indeed the afternoon, and they were allowed to return home, it just surprised him at how quickly time passed when he was looking after the shop for Yugi's grandfather.

"Hey mou hitori no boku" Yugi greeted as they walked closer to the counter.

"Hey Aibou" Yami then looked up to the blond as he leaned closer with an eager grin "Err…Joey?"

"A thousand yen, we split it between us, what do you say?" Joey queried.

Yami stared at him innocently as Yugi shook his head "For what?"

Joey leaned closer to whisper it in his ear, and once spoken Yami flushed up lightly as Joey chuckled "You betted on my virginity?"

"Duh!" Joey laughed casually, as if he had done it many times.

Yami rolled his eyes and turned to Yugi "I'm surprised you agreed to it Aibou".

Yugi's cheeks turned pink once more, and he played with the straps on his bag "I-I didn't…in a sense. Joey just presumed".

"I just wanted to see your face" Joey chortled making Yami shake his head.

"Joey…you're an honourable friend. Keep it that way".

"Sure I can't persuade you? I mean it'll only hurt just for a little while".

Yami thumbed to the stairs that Yugi was quickly shrinking away to in embarrassment "Off with you Joey".

Joey gave a small chuckle as he followed Yugi to the house, only to receive some more scolding from the smaller male. Yami listened occasionally with a chuckle as he rested his elbows on the counter in boredom "What friends I have…" He mumbled.

* * *

Joey and Yugi managed to keep out of trouble for the evening by taking their cards out and starting a duel between the two, Joey knew there was no way he could beat Yugi, but the chance to duel was getting rare as they were aging—besides, they were friends, what was the harm in a friendly duel?

Joey looked up when hearing footsteps, and when Yami passed smirked "Hey pharaoh" Yami stopped and turned back to Joey "Five hundred yen; think about it alright?"

Yugi sighed and placed a card down as Yami raised his brow "And tell me Joey, what could I do with five hundred yen?"

"You could…uhh…" Joey rolled his eyes in thought before looking down at his hand "Buy some new cards? I dunno".

Yami smiled lightly "Nice try Joey".

Joey watched Yami walk past before turning back to the duel; he then looked up to see his friend's scolding glare "What?" He asked innocently.

"I wish you would drop it already" Yugi mumbled "You're so embarrassing…"

"Ah don't worry, the pharaoh knows I'm joking" Joey placed some cards down before looking up, still seeing Yugi's scowl "What?"

Yugi sighed and shook his head as he drew another card "You're unbelievable…"

Joey left the game shop when it was getting late and he figured he'd start to become a nuisance to the Mutou's, Yugi finished the last of his homework off, before giving a stretch to his arms. He laid on his bed before shifting over on his stomach so he could slip his book onto his desk, before rolling back onto his bed. Yami walked into the bedroom after finishing with the shower, a towel draped over his head as he rubbed the last of the dampness from his locks, while wearing his baggy boxers around his waist—a usual sight Yugi often saw.

"All clean mou hitori no boku?" Yugi questioned making Yami nod.

"Yeah, you need the bathroom?" Yugi shook his head and crawled under his covers as Yami took the towel off from his hair, and flipped the light switch off.

When Yami approached and put the towel aside, Yugi sighed and pulled the covers back for his partner "You really need some new clothes…pyjamas too".

"I'm fine Aibou" Yami soothed the small teen as he laid down next to him "I don't want you to waste money on me anyway".

Yugi shrugged his shoulders "According to Joey I already am".

Yami gave a chuckle and nodded his head "Yeah that is true".

Silence went over them as Yugi played with the end of the covers under his fingertips. He and Yami had always shared the bed since Yami occupied his own body, it saved his grandfather struggle to get another room sorted for the pharaoh, and Yami was already used to the teen's body so was not ashamed to sleep next to him and vice versa. However, that night, Yugi felt his body fidget knowing that Yami was mere centimetres away from his own. Yami looked over at Yugi, seeing his smaller partner move uncomfortably in the bed with a light blush over his cheeks. He gave a small frown, but turned to rest on his side to face Yugi.

"Aibou are you alright?" Yami queried, making Yugi squeak and pull the covers so they reached to his nose.

"F-Fine" Yugi reassured before turning to his side "U-Umm…goodnight mou hitori no boku".

Yami stared at Yugi's back, but shook his head, and turned over to sleep as well "Night Aibou".

Yugi gave a sigh as he felt Yami move slightly in the bed, but soon laid still to ease himself into sleep. Yugi waited for a few minutes to make sure the pharaoh was asleep before glancing at his back over his shoulder. Yugi bit his lip as the blush grew more furiously, before burying his face in his pillow, and attempting to sleep also.

* * *

Yami found it odd that when he woke up, Yugi had beaten him to the breakfast table, and said no word to the male apart from the casual good morning. Yami did not pry into the teen's quietness, knowing that Yugi would tell him in due time, and when he did he would be there to help Yugi with whatever the problem was.

The teen was left standing outside the game shop door as he kept an eye out for his friend. He rocked back and forth on his heels while he waited, and thought quietly to himself. He and Yami had always been close; they experienced the good and bad times together, and made each other's lives complete. They were often teased about making the perfect couple, but they were just jokes, and no one took them seriously. But after their parting from sharing one body Yugi had always wondered what would become of the pharaoh; would he get a job? A home? A family? There was so many possibilities for him, and yet he settled on staying by Yugi's side some more. Yugi questioned himself on why he would stay with wimpy, pathetic, Yugi Mutou, but maybe the reason was because he wanted to confess.

Yugi shook his head and slapped his now blushing face "Pull yourself together!" Yugi scolded himself "Hell you don't even know if he's gay!" The truth was that Yugi did not know himself if he fancied men; he never had any reason to feel strongly about anyone, but his friends were the acceptation, but that brought the problem of telling the difference between friendship and true love.

"Hey, hey Yug" Yugi looked up as Joey walked closer and gave a small wave "You're waiting for me this time. Must be the apocalypse".

"Very funny Joey" Yugi replied, but joined his side as they started the walk to their school. It was quiet at first, until they came onto the main street, and the sound of cars and people talking filled the air. Yugi felt his chest tighten, and his fingers gripped tighter to the bag straps, as his mind processed his thoughts from the morning once again "J-Joey".

"Hm?" The blond looked down at his friend, noticing his blush over his cheeks "What's up?"

"W-Well…d-do you know…ho-how to tell if someone is…b-batting for the other team?" Yugi questioned quietly.

Joey's brow frowned as he leaned closer "What's that?"

"Y-You know…s-someone who has a different frame of mind…"

Joey ended up standing still and frowning at his friend "What are you on about?"

"Gay!" Yugi ended up shouting at his friend in embarrassment. A few people stared as Yugi burned crimson, and even Joey was surprised by the sound.

"Oh" He simply said, and caught up with Yugi as he scurried off into the crowds "I dunno. I'm guessing you mean aside from the obvious?" Yugi gave a small nod "Then I don't know".

"Great" Yugi mumbled.

"Why? You thinking you like men's anatomy more?" Joey teased making Yugi shake his head.

"No! Nothing like that!"

Joey gave a chuckle and patted Yugi's back "Ah well, I'd still like ya no matter what you do with guys in your bed".

"Joey!"

"Nothing wrong with that!" Joey defended as he held his hands up and checked the road before crossing it with Yugi to reach the school gates "I'm very open about that sort of thing".

Yugi sighed and looked away as they walked into the school grounds 'Never really thought about what Yami's would be like…' Yugi's face burned deep red that stretched down to his neck, as he put his face in his hands to hide his shame "Oh god!"

"Yug? Are you being possessed again?" Joey asked as he tried to help Yugi into the school building.

******************************End of chapter 2*******************************

At thus, the cogs of fate have begun to turn.

Or something like that anyway.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

You walk into the tall grass, praying against all odds that you don't stumble upon a battle waiting to happen.

You suddenly freeze, the screen begins to flash, and the fight music begins to play. An opponent has appeared.

* * *

Chapter 3

It was near a week, and for Yugi, it had not been an easy week. After his first thoughts about his partner, they were a repeating occurrence to him. The more he tried to ignore them, the more they broke down the defensive wall he had built, and the more he looked guilty in front of Yami. At first, they were petty thoughts about what the pharaoh had interests in, but soon grew to date ideas and what it would be like to be held by the pharaoh. It turned into a serious problem when one morning Yugi woke up with wet boxers and sheets, and he had been sleeping next to the man, who seemed oblivious from Yugi's dream. Such a simple thing had become such a problem for the small teen.

Yugi stood outside the game shop the next Monday waiting for Joey to meet with him; he had, once again, woken early to be greeted with a wet sight he had to change without disturbing Yami. And once the male had woken, he quickly fled his home to save himself from further embarrassment.

Yugi gave a sigh, and hung his head as he watched his toes wriggle inside his sneakers 'I hope this is a one off…' Yugi thought to himself 'I can't…like him. He probably doesn't feel the same way…why can't I just see this? Why can't I stop thinking about him? And these dreams…this is hell…I'm in hell…'

"You look like you've confessed your love".

Yugi gave a loud squeak, and jumped back from his blond friend, who stared startled at his friends behaviour "I was only kidding" Joey calmed.

"N-No…y-you…umm…startled me" Yugi lied and rubbed the back of his head "A-Anyway we should get to school…"

Joey raised his brow as he watched Yugi scurry down the path, before catching up with his friend. Once they were walking down the path they had followed for years, Joey took his time to observe his friend, who was flushed to a light red colour and his eyes staring distantly at the pavement in thought, barely moving out of the way from other people.

"Something happened between you and the pharaoh?" Joey queried, making Yugi look up lightly.

"Wh-What makes you think that?" Yugi stammered.

Joey shrugged his shoulders lightly "Guts".

Yugi turned away and rubbed the side of his arm, he could not lie to his best friend that he was right, however he was not about to tell him about the interesting thoughts he had about Yami. Yugi ended up blushing out of embarrassment, and shrugged his shoulders lightly.

"N-Nothing special" Yugi mumbled an answer out, and ducked out into the road so he could cross it before a car came.

Joey shook his head as he followed Yugi across "Yeah right" He muttered to himself, but dropped the conversation regardless.

* * *

The school day followed much like the other days they were given; Yugi tried his best to listen to his teacher explaining to the class something relevant to the lesson, but Yugi's eyes kept rolling to the side so he could stare out the window in boredom, while his thoughts returned to his partner. A soft blush came to his face as he rubbed his thighs lightly out of embarrassment.

'Great even in school now' Yugi groaned in his mind 'Why can't I just stop? Why can't I just see sense?' Yugi gave a sigh, and hung his head, while his mind listed everything wrong with his current situation.

Joey had his head rested in his hand as he twirled his pen idly in his hand, trying to take an interest in the subject. He gave a small sigh, and glanced over at Yugi, seeing the guilty and flushed look on his face while he stared out the window. Joey could not help but smirk lightly, and turned back to watch his fingers move the pen around.

'Yugi looks as guilty as a nun with sin' Joey joked to himself as his eyes wandered to the ceiling 'I wonder if the pharaoh was hard on him because of the joke…or maybe…they lived up to it' An image of two rather hot, and naked, spikey haired teens embracing each other sexually came to Joey's mind. A red blush formed on Joey's cheeks, as he stared wide eyed at the pen, now sitting in between his fingers 'That's actually kinda hot…' He managed to shake away the image before it became too distracting, and returned to ignoring the teacher.

The two teens somehow managed to get through the school day without embarrassing themselves, despite the encouraging thoughts they shared. The walk home had never been silent before. Once they reached the game shop, they shuffled inside with their red embarrassed faces, Yami tilted his head before smiling lightly.

"You two look like you've robbed the bakery" He joked with a chuckle.

They lifted their heads at the comment, but almost immediately they shied their faces away from the male, making him surprised at their reaction "Hey…are you two alright?"

"F-Fine mou hitori no boku" Yugi answered, and led the two of them passed Yami "W-We'll be upstairs".

"Okay" Yami watched them go past before turning to Joey "Hey, I've never seen you so red like that".

"Oh" Joey placed a hand over his cheeks lightly, before catching up with his best friend.

Yami raised his brow and watched the two walk up the stairs in shame, Yami shook his head, and rested his arms on the counter with a small sigh again. Once they were upstairs, the two rubbed their blushed cheeks in hope they would die down in time, Joey looked down to Yugi as he gave a small slap to his skin.

"What are you thinking about?" Joey queried, making Yugi bite his lip.

"N-Nothing" Yugi stuttered before looking up at his friend "What are you thinking about?"

"N-Nothing" Joey stammered back, yet somehow both of them could guess the other was lying, and they knew exactly what about.

* * *

The weeks proceeded, and Yami could notice a difference with his two best friends; they were more timid around the pharaoh, and at the sight of Yami, both of them flushed to a red colour and made an excuse to quickly scurry from his presence. Even Yugi seemed more locked up than what Yami considered normal. After a while, Yami could only come up with one explanation to their rash behaviour. They were developing feelings for him.

He knew he could not tell his friends what they could do in their life, but he was not sure how to react to the change, they had been his best friends and he did not want to lose that in exchange for something that could be a mistake. Soon, it was becoming too tense for the three of them to be in the same room, Yami knew that it could not go on for long.

"And now I feel like that we're either going to be split up as friends from disagreements or a simple mistake…I don't want to lose my friends" Yami gave a sigh, before lifting his head up "Thanks for listening by the way. I know you're busy".

"I would have preferred a duel" The tall brunette grumbled, as he tapped away at his computer "Not to be an agony aunt".

"I trust you to talk about things" Yami commented as he sat back in the chair.

"While I'm at work?"

Yami gave a small shrug of his shoulders "You could've said no".

Kaiba gave a small grunt, and returned to his work to give a few small taps to his keyboard "Figures Wheeler would bet on something such as intercourse".

"Joey isn't like that all the time; besides he was joking" Kaiba only gave a hum as a reply "So what do you think I should do?"

Kaiba gave a roll of his eyes "I don't know. Get with some hooker if you feel guilty to do it with one of them".

"Kaiba! I'm not that sort of person" Yami gave a small blush, before shaking his head "It's something part of me, I don't want to throw it away idly".

"Urgh. Don't tell me you're one of those guys who stays virgin for that 'special one'" Kaiba shook his head as he sat back in his chair "It worked in the Victorian era, when people actually cared, don't get so moral about it".

Yami frowned at the male, before raising his brow "How about you Kaiba? Are you a virgin?"

Kaiba sat and stayed silent for a few moments, before gently closing his eyes "That is not the problem here is it? It's about you being chased by two other guys" Yami could not help but smirk lightly as he guessed the real answer "How much did you say they betted on it?"

Yami gave a small hum as Kaiba picked up a small notebook to write in "I think…it was about a thousand yen".

"Hmph. Figures Wheeler would be as low as that" Kaiba quickly scribbled on the paper, before ripping it out of the book and folding it up, and holding it out "Here, give this to Wheeler, it'll calm him down".

Yami looked at the note suspiciously, but stood up to hold it, once the paper was in his hand he began to unfold it "Don't read it" Kaiba scolded, making Yami fold it back up again "Don't read it. It's got some things in there you probably won't like, but trust me it'll get him off your back. Yugi too".

"I don't want to be mean to the two" Yami complained, as he slipped the note in his pocket regardless.

"Sometimes you have to be cruel to be kind pharaoh" Kaiba then gave a frown "Now, if you are going to duel me stay, but if you're going to whinge like a bitch then leave".

"Tch. You don't know anything about being cruel to be kind" Yami mumbled as he turned to walk out "But thanks anyway Kaiba".

Kaiba gave a small hum and watched as Yami let himself out and shut the door behind him, once Kaiba was alone, he gave a small smirk and chuckle before returning to his typing on the computer.

Yami waited in the game shop for his friends to return after a long day at school. He was tempted to take the note, which still sat in his pocket, and read what it offered. But he was always loyal to his enemy in being fair, and this time it was no different. He looked up when he heard the game shop door open, and Yugi and Joey walked in, he gave a small smile as they once again shuffled past him.

"Hey Joey" They both stopped and turned to Yami as he fished out the note, and held it out to the blond "Kaiba wanted me to give you this".

"Kaiba?" Joey gave a small growl at the name, but took the note to unfold it "What does that bastard want?"

A moment of silence passed between them as Joey read the note, his face growing paler, and his eyes wider until he finished "No way! O-Oh god!"

"Wh-What is it Joey?" Yugi questioned worried, until he took the note and read it as well, his face growing pale and a hand covered his mouth "Oh my god!"

"What is it Aibou?" Yami queried, as he now became scared at their reactions.

"H-Have you read this mou hitori no boku?" Yami shook his head, so Yugi passed him the note to read it.

As Yami read the note his brow turned down into a frown, and anger built up in him as he felt Kaiba laughing in his tower with his success in tricking Yami, and anger at himself for falling into such a trap.

'I heard about the bet on the pharaoh's virginity, and I want in. However a small change to the plan; the money is now up to two hundred million yen and whoever wins gets it from both losers.

Kaiba'.

'Of course he would do this…' Yami thought to himself 'Why didn't I see this? I'm such an idiot'.

"I can't afford two hundred million!" Joey exclaimed "Where the hell is someone supposed to get that kind of money?!"

"Grandpa would lose the shop! It would be terrible!" Yugi held his arms and shook his head "It would be trivial for Kaiba to throw away two hundred million!"

The two were silent, which made Yami's back tense, as he looked up at his two friends. In an instant, they reached out and grab his arm each, he was trapped in his best friends' grasp as he desperately attempted to escape.

"Come on pharaoh! Be a friend!" Joey encouraged "I have to pay my father's debts off anyway!"

"No!"

"We can't lose the game shop Mou hitori no boku!"

"W-We won't! If we don't do anything no one will have to pay anything!"

This was met with negativity, as they both made a case on why they needed the money, Kaiba had them in the perfect situation; both not wanting to pay the other large amounts of money, but both wanting the money to deal with their own problems. Simple talking was not going to dissuade them from the bet, and Yami was sure Kaiba was going to keep the fires burning somehow.

After hearing much whining from the two, Yami managed to get his arms back from their grip, and before they could latch back on he fled upstairs before locking himself in the bathroom. He gave a sigh, and ran his hand through his hair, before glaring at his reflection in the mirror.

"I'll kill you Kaiba…I seriously will" Yami warned lowly, as he waited for the house to be safe enough to walk in.

********************************End of chapter 3*****************************

A wild Kaiba has appeared!

Though it's so out of character for him, I really enjoy writing Kaiba as if he was a troll, it's just so enjoyable.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

I…really can't think of anything funny to say here.

I'm tired. Why don't you let me sleep? I need my sleep damnit!

* * *

Chapter 4

The pharaoh found the situation serious when, that morning, he had to keep himself separate from Yugi or he would hear nothing but Kaiba's money in his ear. He was not sure how he was going to do it, but he was going to make Kaiba feel the worse pain in the world for causing the problem.

Once they were at school, Yami felt it safe enough to man the shop with Solomon; he gave a depressive sigh as he rested against the counter and hung his head. His mind wondered how long the two would keep going at the pharaoh for, but the real question was how long was Kaiba willing to keep the fires stoked to push the two do so. There was ringing next to him, and with a groan, Yami lifted himself from his slump to walk over to the phone and pick it up. Giving one last sigh, he placed the phone next to his ear.

"Hello game shop" He droned out.

"What was Wheeler's expression?"

The demanding voice put Yami in a frown, as he recognised the male "Kaiba I'm going to murder you" Yami growled.

"Fine, but what was Wheeler's response?" Kaiba demanded "Was he annoyed?"

"I'd say… worried" Yami then shook his head "That's not the point! How dare you do something like that! I bet your intention was to wind Joey up again wasn't it?"

"Gee did you just figure that out" Kaiba remarked sarcastically "But I'm glad my plan worked out, who knows, maybe I'll be receiving four hundred by the end of it".

"You're sick" Yami insulted "I can't believe you'd go this low".

Kaiba gave a hum "Perhaps I can hire two actors to dress as us and film it, then I can send it to Wheeler".

Yami's cheeks flushed red, and he glared down at the phone "Never call here again!" He bellowed, before slamming the phone back into place "Stupid Kaiba…"

"Are you alright pharaoh?" Solomon queried, making Yami turn around.

"Yes I…I just need a small break" Yami mumbled, before turning to walk up the stairs.

Solomon watched him disappear, before sighing, and returning to his work "These teens have been acting strange…I hope it's not another crazy adventure".

* * *

Hours passed, and Yami kept to himself upstairs in the house. His mind churned over any simple solution on how to cure the problem before Kaiba could cause more damage, however only one terrible idea came to mind, and no matter how much it made him cringe it was his only escape.

Going up to Yugi's room, Yami picked out his loose jacket that Yugi gave him, before searching around and taking out some money. He gave a sad sigh having to steal Yugi's money, so quickly wrote a note of apology, and a promise to pay him back. He then made his way downstairs, and turned to Solomon, who had sat himself behind the counter for the time being.

"I'm going out" Yami spoke softly, seeing the shock on the elder's face—Yami hardly went out, and when he did, it was with his friends.

"I…see" Solomon cleared his throat "And where are you going?"

"I don't want to say" Yami walked over to the door to open it "But I'll be back tomorrow".

"Oh that long?" Yami gave a nod, making Solomon sigh "Well…alright, be safe pharaoh".

"Goodbye grandpa".

Yami shut the door behind him, leaving grandpa on his own to sigh, and pick up the nearest paper "This is a very strange situation".

A few more hours passed for Solomon as he sat in the disturbingly quiet game shop, soon it came to the afternoon, and Solomon waited patiently for his grandson and his best friend to arrive. The door opened, and he smiled at the two teens, that seemed to be having another private conversation to themselves.

"Welcome back you two" Solomon greeted.

"Hey grandpa" Yugi then looked around with a frown "Where's mou hitori no boku?"

"Oh he had to leave" The elder gave a hum, and stroked his beard in thought "Seemed very odd that he'd leave".

"What? Not with Kaiba!" Joey exclaimed with his fists at the ready.

"No. On his own accord Joseph".

"But…did he say where he was going?"

Solomon shook his head "Only that he'd return in the morning".

"What? What could possible take a whole day?" Joey queried.

"I don't know…" Yugi bit his lip as worry started to swim through him "Maybe we should go find him…"

"I'm sure he'll be fine" The two teens looked up as Solomon gave a reassuring smile, and leant on the counter "He may not be the pharaoh like he was before, but that doesn't make him less vulnerable. He's probably just gone somewhere to cool off from whatever's happened between you three. If he says he'll be back by the morning, he'll be back".

The two gave defeated sighs, but nodded at the statement "Yeah…suppose so…" Yugi mumbled, as the two carried on to the stairs, and up into the house.

Once in the living room, Joey turned to Yugi "You don't think he's gone to Kaiba do you?" Joey questioned quietly.

"No" Yugi gave a small chuckle as he sat down on the sofa "He's…probably gone to a hotel…or something…"

"Yeah…" Joey fell down next to Yugi, sharing the same worried look "Probably…"

* * *

The night was painful for Yugi, lying in his bed on his own; he had always joked about having more space in his bed, but to have the whole bed to sleep in was too much. It was cold, and large, and he needed to feel his partner sleeping on the other side to keep him in his secure spot.

It was soon the early hours of the morning and there was a noise, Yugi's eyes snapped open as he heard the door shop quietly open, before being shut. Pushing out the thought of a possible burglar, Yugi jumped out of bed, and ran down the stairs until he reached to the game shop. Yami had looked up when hearing the loud footsteps and before he could speak Yugi had ran to him, threw his arms around Yami's waist, and hugged the male tightly while small tears were hanging in the corner of his eyes.

"Aibou?"

"I was so scared!" Yugi wailed as he buried his face deeper into Yami's chest "I didn't know where you were! I thought something awful had happened to you!"

Yami's eyes softened on his smaller partner, and gently slipped his arms around Yugi's back to hold him closer "I'm sorry…I was fine…"

Yugi gave a small nod taking a few shaky breaths "I was scared Yami…" Yugi whispered shakily.

Yami glanced to Yugi briefly at being called his name, but relaxed, and stroked up and down his back "I know. I'm very sorry for worrying you. I won't do it again without calling you first".

Yugi nodded, but persisted to cling to Yami a few more moments, before parting and looking up at Yami with a curious look "Where…did you go anyway?"

"Oh…to a hotel" Yami explained, letting go of Yugi.

"Well that explains my money…but why?"

"I was…meeting a girl there…"

"A girl?" Yugi repeated with a confused face, but after his brain woke up, his face blushed red and he looked up at his partner "That kind of girl?!"

"Yeah…" Yami gave a small smile, and patted Yugi's shoulder before walking past "Oh well…no need for that bet right?"

"Yeah…right…" Yugi mumbled as he rubbed his cheeks, feeling something deep inside him roar out in anger.

* * *

"Eh?! The pharaoh slept with some hooker?"

Yugi gave a nod as he sat backwards in the seat in front of Joey's desk, his arms hanging over the top, while his chin rested on the wood. The first thing that he thought he should do on his school day was inform his best friend of the situation with the pharaoh.

"And he said that?" Joey queried.

"Well…no but the hint was there" Yugi gave a sigh, and rested his forehead on the chair "I dunno…maybe it's for the best…"

Joey gave a hum and crossed his arms over his desk "Yeah…at least we don't have to pay Kaiba" Joey then rested his head in his hand "I would've liked to pay off my dad's debts though…"

Yugi gave a small nod "B-But it wouldn't have been honest money anyway…s-so that's good…"

"Yeah…honest money…" Joey mumbled before looking away.

The two were silent, idly listening to the other students around them, talking to each other about trivial things. The two refused to look at each other, as blushes came to their faces with one jealous thought coming to each of them.

Yami was in the game shop once again on the phone, however, this time he had called Kaiba—and was not surprised that Kaiba allowed the call to go through—he was explaining his late night adventure to the male with a proud smile on his face.

"So you can call this bet off now right?" Yami asked hopefully.

Silence was heard, until "Liar".

"What?"

"You told me yourself that you would never throw your virginity away to a random stranger" Kaiba gave a faint chuckle on the other end "This was just a lie wasn't it?"

Yami chewed his lip, but closed his eyes "So what if it was? I only said it to stop Yugi and Joey from doing something stupid and now you don't have any reason to carry on with your pathetic teases".

"Heh. We'll see".

The dull tone made Yami frown, before he hung the phone up and gave a sigh, resting his arms on the counter "I hope he does stop" Yami mumbled kicking his legs back and forth "Or I'll really kill him…"

******************************End of chapter 4*******************************

Oh things seem to be getting to extreme points.

How much bloodshed will pour do you think?

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

And this is where things start heating up.

In more ways than one.

* * *

Chapter 5

Yugi was sat at his desk with school work placed out in front of him, Yami stood hanging over his shoulder, and helping his younger partner out with the maths work he had been given. Yugi bit the end of his pen in thought, and when seeing him struggle with the work, Yami leant closer and explained the equation to him until Yugi solved it on his own and jotted down the answer.

"I'm glad you're smart mou hitori no boku" Yugi commented as he attempted on the next question "If I didn't have you I'd never finish my homework".

Yami gave a soft chuckle and watched Yugi again "I'm sure you could figure it out on your own Aibou".

Yugi gave a soft smile, before looking up at Yami "I'm…I'm sorry if we were…hard on you before" Yugi apologised quietly "What with Kaiba and that bet and all…"

"It's okay Aibou. It's all behind us now" Yami reassured, placing his hand on Yugi's shoulder "I'm just glad we can be friends again".

Yugi's cheeks bloomed at the touch, and he turned back to his work to try and focus on it once more, instead of the touch on his shoulder. The two carried on working for a while into the night until it got too late, and they settled down for sleep.

* * *

The next day, Yami watched Yugi hurry around once more as he got ready for school, before parting with his farewells and leaving with Joey. Yami helped Solomon for a few hours, before he grabbed his jacket, and shrugged it on over his shoulders. He looked up at the clock before smiling to Solomon.

"I won't keep them out long" Yami reassured "And I'll make sure they won't spend too much as well".

"Alright" Solomon then gave a shake of his head "Honestly it would be much easier if you waited if I stock up on the cards, but no. Impatient duellists as always".

Yami gave a small chuckle, but gave one final wave, and walked down the street. He watched the people walk past him as he idly glanced at the shops he passed, until he reached the other popular game shop. In the few short weeks, new cards had been distributed—it made Yami smile lightly, knowing Pegasus was still working—and of course, the kings of games and Joey had to see first-hand what the new cards had to offer, and what challenges they brought. They decided to meet up after school at the other game shop, since Solomon had not yet ordered in any new cards, and they were going to buy and see what prizes they had to be hold.

Yami ended up in front of the small card game shop, it was hard to not notice the large, flashy sign in the window advertising the new cards. Yami gave a small smile, and looked into the shop, seeing small children buy cards and trade between each other. He watched them leave the shop, chattering excitedly to each other, before he turned to the poster. He looked up at the fearsome looking warriors they had printed on the window, giving a hum, Yami tilted his head at the poster.

"Wonder if anything will benefit our decks" Yami mused by himself.

"Doubt it".

Yami looked around before spotting the tall brunette standing by his side, a business suit on him like normal, and his eyes staring at the bright and colourful posters with a small frown. Yami looked behind him to see Kaiba's limo parked behind him, so he guessed that Kaiba had been at work, or was on his way to more work.

"I bet you've seen all the new cards" Yami commented, slipping his hands in his jacket pockets "For your duel system or something".

"That's right" Kaiba glanced at him before sighing "They just seem to be ripping off the older versions and making them ridiculously overpowered, don't know what's going through the old man's head, but it does not impress me".

"Strange…I would have thought you'd jump at the thought of new cards improving your precious blue eyes".

"I did. Until I realised how terrible they are" Kaiba looked around idly "I would have thought your geeky friends would have bought twenty packs by now".

Yami gave a scowl at the male "Don't call them geeks. And I'm waiting for them; we're going to buy some today".

Kaiba's lips turned upwards into a smirk "Oh really?"

Yami turned to him and was about to voice his question "Pharaoh!" Yami looked around to see Joey and Yugi turning the corner and signalling to him, he gave a smile, and held his arm up to wave back at them.

"Hey guys-!"

Yami felt a hand wrap around his wrist, and before he could scold Kaiba for it, he was brought close—much closer than he had ever been—to Kaiba's body. An arm wrapped around his waist, while the other held his wrist, as their lips met in a kiss.

Yami heard Joey shout something from the top of his lungs, but whatever insults he had thrown to Kaiba, Yami could not hear them. His face flushed up to a dark colour as he watched Kaiba press further into the kiss, causing the pharaoh to cringe at the contact, and attempt to struggle out of his grip. But with Kaiba holding his arm and waist in place, it was hard to do so. Lifting his arm, Yami managed to hit Kaiba away, causing a small cut to appear on his cheek due to his spikes on his bracelets. Yami broke away with a heavy blush and panting, Yami quickly rubbed his lips to rid himself of the touch of Kaiba's kiss.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Yami hissed.

Kaiba ran a thumb over his cut to wipe away the blood, before smirking and turning. Returning to his limo, he opened the door and sat inside before it drove away, leaving Yami confused and even angrier.

"Pharaoh!" Yami gave a yelp as Joey grabbed his wrist, and pulled him to look up at his best friend's clearly frustrated face "What the hell was that about?! Why was Kaiba all over you like that!?"

"I-It's nothing" Yami tried to soothe his friend "H-He's just annoying you Joey…"

"Then why did you let him do that?!"

"J-Joey!" Yugi whimpered, tugging on Joey's other arm to try and remove him from the pharaoh.

Yami managed to break his arm free as his partner hushed Joey down, he gave a small sigh, and rubbed his lips once more 'Damn you Kaiba…you planned that I bet…'

* * *

Solomon walked past the living room, and opened his mouth to expect to tell the teens to quieten down, but when looking back into the room he saw exactly what he thought he had saw. The three teens were sat on the sofa, Yugi was sat in between the pharaoh and Joey, who were more silent than he ever imagined. The new packs of cards they had bought were spread out in front of them, as they observed what the new cards had to offer.

Solomon raised his brow "Are you three alright?" He questioned, gaining their attention "You're…all quiet".

"We're fine grandpa" Yugi reassured with a small smile "We're just sorting out who can have what cards".

"Oh…alright then" He gave one last suspicious frown to the teens, before leaving them on their own.

Yugi gave a sigh, and looked to the two males, who were refusing to look at each. He continued to go through the cards, seeing which ones would benefits whose deck, trying to keep himself together between the two sulking males.

'Damn you Kaiba…just damn you' Yami thought, as he glanced over to the hurt Joey, before resting his head in his hand.

*******************************End of chapter 5******************************

Start placing your bets people!

No, really, I'm kinda curious as to what you think.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Prepare your eyes.

Oh, what, you don't know how to prepare them? That ain't my problem!

* * *

Chapter 6-

There had been an uncomfortable air between Joey and Yami since Kaiba's rash kiss. The pharaoh could not blame his friend being angry about it, he and Kaiba had been at each other's throat since the first time they noticed Kaiba's true colours, he would be furious too if he saw his best friend kissing Kaiba—and on a public street too. However he felt that since facing Kaiba in person was near to impossible, Joey had to take out his anger on Yami, which caused a rift between the two. They were only on speaking terms if Yugi was refereeing the situation that he often struggled with.

Yami looked through his new cards they had bought a few days ago, giving a sigh it reminded him why he had not put them in his deck. However he felt that he was being foolish keeping them hidden away; he toughened up and put the bad memories behind him, and add them to the ever changing deck of cards.

"Mou hitori no boku, we're back!" Yugi called through the house.

Yami looked up from the bedroom floor, he quickly pocketed his cards, before standing up and walking down the stairs to greet them. However, at the sight of Joey, he fell silent and the tense air once again returned. Yugi looked between the two with a nervous smile, before turning back to Yami.

"W-We was wondering if we could duel" Yugi spoke shakily, making Yami look up "You know…to test our new cards out".

"Oh…sure" Yami replied "I sorted the deck out so you can use it".

"Oh…I meant you duelling Joey" Yami glanced to Joey, who was already walking to the living room, and sliding his bag off "I-If that's alright…"

"Sure" Yami reached the bottom of the stairs and followed his partner into the room.

Yugi sat himself on the sofa, as he watched Joey and Yami take one end of the short table. They both took out their decks, and pushed them to the other to start shuffling. Yami had never felt so much dread run through him in a duel, he had duelled Joey before—and on all occasions it had been harmless, and they both ended up laughing at the outcome—now Yami was wishing Yugi would take his place, as he felt that the person opposite him was not his best friend.

Once the decks were shuffled, passed back and the first turn was decided, the duel began. Yugi watched as each of them drew cards, played monsters, and damaged their life points, both top fighters using their best. It would have been an impressive sight, if their focus was not blurred. Yami looked out onto the field they had set up with a small hum, then looking back to the cards in his hands. Joey had put him on the rocks for a while, but he set a monster down in attack mode, and a few spell cards before ending his turn—his soon to be last turn.

"Why do you have that monster?" Joey demanded, his first words since he walked in.

Yami looked up at the blond, then down at the monster he had set "It was one of my new ones" Yami explained "I thought I'd try it out".

"That's one of Kaiba's cards".

Yami sighed heavily "A lot of people use that card, Kaiba isn't bounded by it".

Joey gave a snort "Yeah right".

Biting his lip, Yami picked the card up and threw it to the side, barely missing Yugi as it landed by him "Fine, I'll not use it then. Happy now?" He snapped back.

"No" Joey replied "What other cards have you got that are his?"

"Why don't you check if you're so sure" Yami retorted, as he pushed his deck to the blond "As if it matters".

"G-Guys…" Yugi tried to soothe but both ignored the small teen.

"Well it should do, since you have no problem with Kaiba's lips".

Yami closed his eyes, and threw his hand down to the table as he stood up, he wanted to say so many words to snap Joey out of his jealousy, but the only thing that came out was "I'm leaving!"

Yami turned on his heels and stormed out, he could hear Yugi pleading and following him to stay. But once he had grabbed his jacket and stepped into his shoes, he marched down to the game shop, causing Solomon to jump at the noise and watch the teen leave with a slam of the door. He turned to Yugi when he came down the stairs with a heavy sigh, confusion sweeping over him.

"What's going on?" Solomon questioned.

"N-Nothing grandpa…" Yugi replied, before turning back to the stairs to deal with Joey.

* * *

Yami marched down the street, with no set destination in mind; he did not care on where his feet took him, and only stopped on occasions to make sure he did not walk in front of any cars or people. He did not want to share his anger on anyone else, and left it to boil down on its own.

Yami soon ended up at the local park, at the sound of children's laughter Yami lifted his head and looked into the lush green park, seeing youngsters play on the playground happily and their parents watching from the side. Other people passed through, casually going on their daily routine. Yami gave a sigh and leaned against the iron wall around the park, hearing a small chuckle, Yami looked to the gate to see a couple walking out happily. It was clear to see they were involved with each other, and yet, it only made Yami frown and look away as they passed by.

'It seems like the whole world is against me' Yami thought glumly to himself 'I don't suppose today could get any worse…'

There was a rumble that bore across the skies, and after the dark clouds swamped over the once clear sky, rain started to pour down. Yami stood still as the water soaked through his clothes, and his hair fell down from its once proud stance into a weaker form. Feeling water drops run down his face, Yami gave a sigh and shrugged his jacket off his shoulders, before pulling it over his head.

'Guess I was wrong'.

Yami stood by the gate, watching other people flee from the rain, before a car pulled up. Yami rose to his taller stance at the sight of the limo, knowing only one person he knew who owned one, and when the window rolled down, his guess was right.

"What are you doing standing in the rain?" Kaiba queried.

Yami did not give an answer, and only let his eyes fall down to the path as puddles started to form. Seeing the pharaoh's silent disposition, Kaiba gave a sigh, and sat back in his seat "Get in" He ordered.

Yami looked up to see Kaiba move from the window, and the door open gently to allow Yami to enter "Got to be drier then out there".

He was unsure of the kind gesture Kaiba gave, but deciding between standing in the rain and taking Kaiba's lift, Yami moved closer and sat himself inside the limo before shutting the door. The car brought the engine back to life, and began to drive down the now water soaked street once more. The brunette gave a grimace as Yami removed his jacket from his head, and debated on putting it on Kaiba's seats and get them wet, or to put it on his legs and get them wet.

"What were you doing in the rain in the first place?" Kaiba probed again, as Yami placed his jacket over his legs "A stupid thing to do isn't it?"

"It's not like that" Yami defended, then looked out through the window "I just…I had to get away is all…"

Kaiba crossed his arms over his chest with a smirk "The mutt in heat again?"

"It's not funny!" Yami snapped at the male "It's all your fault Kaiba! You, and that bet, and that…!"

Kaiba raised his brow "Kiss?" He finished.

A small blush came to Yami's cheeks at the word, and turned his head the other way "Just take me back to the game shop".

"No way" Kaiba turned his head the other way "I've just come from work and I am not turning this car the other direction just to drop you off".

"Fine let me out here".

"I'm not stopping this car".

"Then why did you offer me a lift?"

Kaiba turned to scowl at the male "Would you rather stand in the rain like a fool and catch something?"

Yami sighed heavily, and turned to look out the window in silence. When knowing he had won the argument, Kaiba also turned to watch the scenery go pass his window, letting the journey go by in silence.

* * *

Once they reached Kaiba's mansion, the two hurried inside so the rain would not catch them too much. After being let in and greeted by his maid, Kaiba turned to Yami, who was looking around the grand entrance.

"You can get Roland to drive you home" Kaiba commented, nodding to the limo "I have work to do".

"Wait Kaiba" The brunette rolled his eyes, but turned back to Yami "Can I…stay here tonight?"

"What? I thought you wanted to go home".

"I do but…I don't think I'll be welcomed there tonight. Please Kaiba?"

Kaiba raised his brow at Yami pleading to his rival for once, it took him off guard, but he sighed and shrugged his shoulders "There's a spare room on the far right" Kaiba explained as he turned to climb up the stairs "You can ask for some fresh clothes…something from Mokuba will fit you".

Yami gave a glare as Kaiba proceeded up the stairs "My clothes will do" Yami growled through his teeth, but Kaiba disappeared up the stairs.

Yami sighed, but looked around, before spotting the phone. He approached it, and looked up the stairs to make sure Kaiba had disappeared, before picking it up and dialling a number. He listened to the ringing tone for a few moments, before it was answered.

"Game shop" Yugi's cheerful voice spoke.

"Aibou it's me" Yami answered, hearing a small gasp from the other end.

"Mou hitori no boku! We were so worried!" Yugi exclaimed "Are you alright? Where are you?"

"I'm fine Aibou" Yami reassured and managed a small smile from his partner's fear "I just called to say I won't be coming back tonight".

"B-But Mou hitori no boku…"

"I'll be fine Aibou. I'm staying with Kaiba tonight, so try not to worry".

A moment of silence went through them "You're…at Kaiba's mansion?" Yugi queried.

"Yes…"

"Umm…willingly or…?"

Yami frowned "Why wouldn't I be here willingly?"

"I-I'm not sure…w-well…I guess that's…good of Kaiba…never thought I'd say that…"

Yami managed a chuckle "I'll see you tomorrow Aibou".

"Yeah…umm…good luck Mou hitori no boku".

Yami hung up then and shook his head "Willingly or not? What is Aibou talking about?" Yami murmured, and began venturing around the mansion.

Yugi had been kind enough to describe what he saw of Kaiba's mansion to Yami. He always noted at how large it was, and Yami could not deny that Kaiba's home was indeed luxurious. He took a quick look around the bottom half of the house, seeing the basic rooms a home needed—kitchen, study, living room etc.—so turned to the stairs, and explored the second floor. There were many rooms that Yami found were left empty and useless. It did not surprise him, as only two people lived in the mansion, which was far too big for them. But he kept up his search, knowing that he'd either stumble across the bedroom he was going to use, or Kaiba.

Yami soon opened a door and took a peek inside. He was greeted with the shimmering light of gold and glass, and a small smile came to the pharaoh's lips as he walked inside the room, looking around the shelves, upon shelves of trophies that stood proud.

"Aibou was right, Kaiba's trophy room is huge" Yami commented, before walking close to one of the glass cabinets. Squinting through the glass, Yami pulled back the door to take out one of the trophies, and read the inscription of the bottom "Eighty-nine, never knew Kaiba duelled so young".

Yami looked up at the golden cup, before running his fingers over the side; a small dent was in its side, which made Yami tilt his head at the disfigurement, knowing Kaiba would never accept an award that was damaged.

"Strange…" He murmured, but looked to the next trophy along the shelf, seeing an almost identical mark on its side. Going along the shelf, Yami noticed that all of them had been battered and bruised somehow "Why does Kaiba have damaged trophies? These are his prized possessions; he wouldn't show them off like this…"

A thought came to Yami, and he held the cup in his hand, before placing the wound against the rim of the shelf. Seeing that they fitted together like a puzzle, Yami held the trophy close again, stroking over the logo lightly.

'Aibou did say Kaiba was different after we duelled…' Yami thought quietly to himself, as he looked upon the rows of damaged trophies 'And Kaiba has always been determined to be the best…it must have torn him to come home to this after I beat him. He must've felt humiliated…'

Yami sighed, and placed the trophy back on its shelf, and shut the glass door to keep it protected 'I know what I did was right, and Kaiba was being out of hand that time…but still…it must've hurt. I would want to destroy these two' Yami took one last glance around the room, before walking out 'Kaiba…if you weren't so selfish, you'd realise that we want to be your friends'.

* * *

After exploring more of the endless rooms in Kaiba's mansion, Yami opened the door to a bedroom. With a curious look around, Yami stepped inside and checked the wardrobes to see them empty, and was relieved that this was a spare bedroom. He had begun to wonder if he was going to sleep on the floor in one of the abandoned rooms.

Yami looked to the large bed that was in the room; it was the only personalised item in the room, and yet, Yami felt like only a king would sleep in it. He gently moved closer, and stroked his hand over the covers, lightly feeling the sleek and soft covers before he sat down on it. With a small smile, Yami tipped himself back, and allowed his body to relax against the mattress. He listened to the rain tap against the window, as he stared up at the creamy ceiling above him in thought.

'I wonder…if Joey's still at the game shop' Yami thought, before closing his eyes 'I guess I should apologise when I see him…if I see him…this is all…too crazy'.

A few hours passed, and Kaiba had still kept himself in his small office. He typed away at his computer, before groaning and rubbing the back of his neck, feeling the effects of keeping his body still in one place. He sat back in his chair while he rolled his shoulders back, before listening carefully. Silence went through the house, and on further thought, he was not sure where his rival was in his home. Letting curiosity get the better of him, he rose from his chair, and left his office to search out the pharaoh.

He came to the spare bedroom, and raised his brow at the pharaoh, curled up on the bed with his eyes closed. Kaiba moved closer and waved his hand in front of Yami's face, but when he did not see him wake up, he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I can't see how that's comfortable" Kaiba grumbled, and looked over his curled sleeping body; he then gave a hum and loosened his tie before walking off.

Yami was slowly brought out of his slumber at the sound of water, however it was not the gentle tap he had grown used to by the rain, it was harsh and fast sounding, as if it was being directed. Giving a small groan, Yami opened his eyes, and fluttered them a little. Looking around the room, Yami realised there was a door to an en suite in the room, tilting his head Yami looked into the bathroom, before his face turned bright red.

The rushing water was the sound of the shower from the bathroom being used; a tall pale body was standing within the glass container, allowing the water to drench his body. Yami was glad that Kaiba had his back turned on Yami, so nothing personal was seen. However the rather pale, and evenly built body, was—surprisingly—pleasing. Even if it was the back he could see, it made Yami's face burn up, and his chest tighten at the raw skin on Kaiba's body.

'Why the hell is Kaiba taking a shower here?' Yami thought, as his eyes became stuck to the round flesh above his thighs 'H-He must have his own en suite…why in here…? Why can't I stop staring?!'

Kaiba reached out to turn the water off, so it was mere drips, before running a hand through his wet hair. When realising Kaiba was about to turn, Yami quickly shut his eyes and kept still, hoping Kaiba would believe he was still asleep. Silence went through the room, and Yami was tempted to open his eyes to see what was going on, but he kept them shut until he heard the door shut behind Kaiba. With a shaky sigh, Yami opened his eyes, and uncurled his fingers that had gripped the sheets without his knowledge. He sat up in the bed, and tugged at his shirt to try and free his chest.

"Never…want to see that again…" Yami mumbled as he slapped his cheeks lightly, wondering why the sight of Kaiba's naked body made him feel so tense.

* * *

Yami kept himself alone for the rest of the evening until food was offered, and he sat with Kaiba in silence, before retreating to the bedroom once more. He laid in the bed, staring up at the ceiling that collected the shadows out of the window; the rain had slimmed down by the night and was mere taps.

Yami sighed and glanced to the window, watching the last drops run down the glass slowly 'At least the rain has stopped, might stay dry for tomorrow. I best get some sleep'.

Yami closed his eyes, but as soon as he did, his cheeks flushed as the image of a naked and soaked Kaiba came into his mind. He groaned, and slapped his cheeks to rid himself of the blush, and shook his head.

'Damnit…I can only think of Kaiba now' Yami growled in his mind 'It's just his body, I knew he had one—everyone has one!—it's not like it's any different from mine or anyone else's so…I should just sleep!'

Yami huffed and closed his eyes once more, straining to keep them shut, and to fight off the tempting thoughts of Kaiba's body.

*********************************End of chapter 6****************************

This isn't the last of Kaiba.

But it is the last of his naked body, so don't worry.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

This is where rip-off festers.

But, troll Kaiba is a lot of fun, so screw it.

* * *

Chapter 7-

Yami was not sure how he fell asleep that night, but was rather grateful he did not have any dreams about Kaiba. His first priority was to call back at the game shop to announce his return home, he did not want to spend any more time in Kaiba's mansion and potentially fall into a trap, or something worse.

Yami listened to the phone ring with a sigh before it was answered "Game shop" Yugi's voice came.

"Yugi, it's me Yami".

"Oh Yami, morning. Umm…everything alright?"

"Yes everything is fine" Yami reassured as he lightly played with the wire "I was just calling to say I'll be coming home soon".

A sigh came from the teen "Good…I-I mean. I missed you. B-Because you weren't here and it was odd!"

Yami gave a light chuckle "Don't worry Yugi; I'll be back home to put it right".

Yami then felt a hand go over his eyes, blanketing his view with darkness. He was pulled back, and the phone was taken out of his hand as the new receiver started to speak into it, much to Yami's dislike.

"He'll be home later" Kaiba explained, keeping his hand tight over Yami's eyes "He's going on a date with me".

"What?!"

"Be sure to tell Wheeler" Kaiba put the phone down before taking his hand away to see the pharaoh's glare at him "You can't wriggle your way out of this one".

"I gathered" Yami growled before marching off, leaving Kaiba to smirk on his own.

* * *

After Kaiba had dressed himself casually—and yet, still looked formal—he stood by the car, looking up at the mansion and tapping his fingers on his arms. He waited for Yami to walk out, and as soon as he did, drag him into the limo. There was no escape for the pharaoh.

He looked up as he heard the door open, and gave a small smile as he watched Yami walk out, the frown on his face stuck as he walked up to the smug Kaiba. The two stared in silence, before Yami turned his head away, as he could not stand to watch Kaiba's self-satisfied look.

"I won't enjoy this" Yami growled.

"I know" Kaiba retorted as he opened the door for Yami.

With a heavy sigh, Yami slid himself onto the seats in Kaiba's limo. Kaiba followed shortly after, and once the two were sat comfortable in the vehicle, its engines were brought to life and it drove out of the mansion grounds onto the roads. The two sat in silence, until Yami looked out onto the road with a curious frown.

"Where are we actually going?" Yami inquired.

"I thought it best to let you decide" Kaiba explained turning to Yami "Otherwise you'll complain or something. So where do you want to go?"

Yami raised his brow and looked down at his legs in thought. The opportunity to choose where they would go on the date was gracious, but he had other ideas; if he was to go on a date with Kaiba, he was going to return the favour, by dragging Kaiba somewhere he did not want to go. However, Yami was not sure what Kaiba liked and did not like. The thought of him alone liking a date was impossible. With Kaiba's gaming nature, Yami had to cross off any game related places, and he was sure with Kaiba's business and formal upbringing any sophisticated date would be passable with Kaiba. He needed something that was childish and pointless in his view.

"The aquarium" Yami finally spoke up, looking up at Kaiba's face "Domino has a large aquarium doesn't it? I'd like to go there".

Kaiba stared at Yami with a plain face, before muttering "Seriously?"

Yami could not help but gain his own smirk "Of course. Don't you want to go?"

The two stared at each other, before Kaiba turned to his driver, and gave the directions to the aquarium. Yami sat back in his seat with his own smug smile, knowing Kaiba was going to have to go through the same torture as he did.

'If I have to go on a date with Kaiba, I might as well make him suffer too' Yami thought devilishly as he waited for the car to stop.

* * *

Once reaching the aquarium, Kaiba gave his driver orders, before the limo took off. Upon entering the child friendly building, they were greeted with the sounds of excitable children, which only made Kaiba groan. Yami was even recognised by the youngsters, and while Kaiba paid for their tickets, Yami gladly answered their questions and gave them tips.

Once the two were left alone, they entered the main attraction and walked around. Families and other couples were enjoying the venue, while they chatted to each other. Yami looked on at them with envy, as he knew he would be enjoying the aquarium, if he were with his friends and not with Kaiba.

"I will never understand how looking at fishes is entertainment" Kaiba grumbled, as he glanced at a tank where a shoal swam by the glass.

"Perhaps it is for the learning part" Yami explained with a small shrug "They learn something new about the creatures and they…enjoy it".

"You sound just as convinced as I am" Kaiba glanced into the next tank, before watching Yami, as he looked around to find something to distract himself with "So…the mutt chased you out".

Yami turned to glare at him "Don't call Joey that" He growled.

"I'll call him whatever I like. But he did, didn't he?"

"Did what?"

"Chased you out of your home" Yami turned his head the other way to show he refused to answer "Was it an argument or was he trying to get into your pants?"

"I am not having this discussion here with the likes of you!" Yami hissed, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"The latter" Kaiba chuckled lightly, and stuck his hands in his pockets "Why don't you just date him? It'll shut him up for a while".

"Joey is my friend and always will be. Nothing more and nothing less".

Kaiba raised his brow before smirking "You're a virgin. I bet you don't even know what type of person you want".

"That is not the point here-"

"So what type of person do you like?" Kaiba queried, turning to Yami "Everyone must have some sort of expectation. What's yours?"

Yami raised his brow, before looking into the tank, as a few curious fishes swam to the glass to observe him "I guess…they have to be kind…"

"Mutou and Wheeler" Kaiba listed.

"And caring…"

"Again, Yugi and the mutt".

Yami frowned as he thought some more "And smart I suppose…"

"Mutou and…" Kaiba bit his lip "Okay, Wheeler doesn't apply to that but you get the idea".

"Just what is your point?" Yami demanded.

"My point is, I think you're scared" Kaiba could not help but give a smirk at the word "That if you fall for one of your friends and it doesn't work out right you might lose them forever. Isn't that correct?"

Yami turned away stubbornly, and mumbled out "No".

"Yeah right. You do realise people get together and break up all the time right? They usually stay friends afterwards" Kaiba gave a snort "Pointless if you ask me though".

"I'm ending this conversation now" Yami snapped before he marched off into the next room.

Kaiba raised his brow, before following the pharaoh into the next room. The large tank filled up much of the space, and only left a thin tight space for people to walk around to view the blue water, and the creatures within.

"What's wrong with you?" Kaiba asked.

"I just don't want to get relationship advice from someone like you" Yami answered, turning to him "You're probably the worst person to get relationship advice from—and I'm not even in a relationship—so just…drop it".

Yami turned back to the glass to be met with sharp teeth and a black eye of a shark. Yami gave a yelp, and took a few steps back into Kaiba's waiting hands, as he watched the shark swim off deeper into the tank. Yami gave a relieved sigh, but looked down at Kaiba's hands that were holding his shoulders.

"Are you afraid of sharks?" Kaiba questioned with a smirk growing across his lips.

"Of course not" Yami defended as he shook Kaiba's hands off him "It just startled me is all".

Kaiba gave a small chuckle, and turned to walk away "I am going to make a shark deck just for you pharaoh".

Yami gave a deep growl, but followed Kaiba nonetheless around the aquarium. Both of them were glad that they reached the end of the aquarium soon; the last obstacle they had to overcome was the gift shop that stood between the tanks and the exit. Yami looked around as he heard a parent scold its child for running around the store, before Kaiba grabbed his arm, and pulled him back.

"What?" Yami growled as he shrugged Kaiba's hand off.

"Aren't you going to buy me a present?" Kaiba queried.

Yami raised his brow "Why would I buy you something?" Yami questioned.

"Because we're on a date. That's what people do".

"Even so I don't have any money on me to spend".

Kaiba rolled his eyes, but fished out some money from his pocket, and passed it to Yami "Go buy something".

Yami counted the money lightly, before shuffling off "Wouldn't appreciate it anyway" Yami mumbled as he searched through the store.

Yami looked around at the soft toys and the personalised items that were sale, wondering what he could buy Kaiba. He was not sure why Kaiba even wanted a present, but he decided to go on something that was the opposite of Kaiba, a sprinkle of more annoyance for roping Yami into the date. He paid for the small present, and asked the clerk to bag it for him, before he returned to Kaiba who stood at the exit. Kaiba raised his brow at the small brown bag, but took it out of Yami's hands nonetheless.

"Thanks I suppose" Kaiba gave a small hum at the bag, but slipped it into his pocket, before leaving the building. Yami followed him outside, and lightly rubbed his eyes from the bright light of the sun "So where shall we go next?"

"I don't know. Don't ask me" Yami mumbled.

The two then fell silent as there was a rumble, and Yami lightly grasped his stomach with a groan "Sounds like stomach has different ideas" Kaiba retorted "When was the last time you ate?"

"Last night" Yami answered, remembering he wanted to call Yugi first that morning, and thanks to Kaiba's rash announcement he had been in too much of a bad mood to eat.

"Then I suggest we find something before you collapse" Kaiba looked around before gesturing Yami to follow "Come on, I'll buy".

Yami raised his brow at Kaiba's offer, but followed him nonetheless, unable to defeat his stomachs wishes.

* * *

The two had found a small and near empty café a few blocks away from the aquarium. The pharaoh sat on one side of the table, while Kaiba sat on the other side. Silence passed between them more as they decided what to order. However, the awkward silence made Yami's stomach quell enough that he did not want to eat anything; he just wanted to stay silent, and hope that they would leave quickly.

"Aren't you going to order?" Kaiba queried, making Yami bite his lip, and hide behind the order sheet.

"Sure…" Yami mumbled, and looked down at the list of foods that were being sold. But once again, Yami tried to postpone as long as he could, in hope it would get him home quicker.

Yami looked up as he heard a ringing, and watched as Kaiba fished out his mobile, and flipped it open.

"Hello?" Kaiba grew a smirk as he listened, before holding it over to Yami "It's for you".

Yami gave a puzzled face, but took the mobile, and placed it next to his ear "Hello?"

"Pharaoh!" Yami cringed at Joey's loud voice on the other end "Yug told me you were on a date with Kaiba! Is that true!?"

"I wouldn't…call it a date…" Yami mumbled as he turned away to hide his conversation.

"So you are! Shit!" Yami covered his eyes with his hand, feeling dread run through him as he told his friend "What have you been doing!?"

"We just…went to the aquarium…" Yami whispered, sending a quick glare to Kaiba, as he smirked more "It was terrible, trust me".

"Where are you now? I'll come and get you".

Yami felt a sigh lift from his chest at the thought of his friend wanting to rescue him from his hell "I'm at this café near the aquarium".

"Yeah I think I know the one. You just stay there alright? And don't let that bastard Kaiba do anything to you!"

"Yes Joey…thanks by the way".

There was a moment of silence, before Joey cleared his throat "S-S'alright. Friends right?"

Yami smiled lightly and nodded "Yeah. See you later Joey".

Yami ended the call, and passed the mobile back to Kaiba as he pocketed the device "So, it sounds like the mutt is coming here am I right?"

Yami shot Kaiba another glare, before crossing his arms "And I won't let you annoy him again".

Kaiba gave a small laugh, and crossed his arms as well, copying the pharaoh's movements "We'll see".

After dealing with sitting opposite Kaiba for more than half an hour, and listening to his stomach complain from the lack of food, Yami decided to wait for Joey outside the building. Though, much to his annoyance, Kaiba followed him out and stood on lookout for the blond to show up. He hoped that he would spot Joey first, and push him away from Kaiba, before the brunette could cause any more damage.

"You don't have to be here" Yami finally spoke up "You can…do whatever you do. Work or something".

"And miss the chance of your reuniting of the mutt? No chance" Kaiba glanced at Yami as he gave an unhappy sigh before smirking "Though…you can't really call the date over yet".

"What? Why not?"

"We haven't done the number one thing to do on a date".

Yami raised his brow "And what is it?"

Kaiba reached out to grab Yami's chin, and lift his head up. As soon as the touch went through the pharaoh's skin, he knew exactly what Kaiba was planning, as he leaned closer to Yami. The pharaoh felt his face burn red, as he watched Kaiba move closer to his lips.

"Bastard!" Yami lightly turned to see Joey with his rage building up, fists clenched at his side, as he glared as hard as he could at Kaiba "What the hell are you doing?!"

"What does it look like?" Kaiba retorted with a smirk "Kissing".

"Shit!" Joey growled "You let go of him now!"

"Make me" Kaiba challenged as he held Yami's chin tightly, making Yami frown, and try to push away from the hold.

Joey growled as he watched Yami struggle "I'll kill you Kaiba-! Ack!"

Yami turned to Joey, and watched as three men in dark suits pinned him down to the pavement. A few people gave a curious look at Joey's restraint, but kept moving along. Yami slapped Kaiba's hand away and backed off.

"Why are they there?!" Yami demanded.

"I have to keep my bodyguards near in case…" Kaiba looked over at Joey, as he struggled to wriggle out of their grip "Poor people try to hurt me".

"Let him go now!"

Kaiba sighed, but gave the order for his men to lift off of Joey. When the bulky men lifted off the blond, Joey sat up on his elbows, and rubbed his arms and back from the brutal tackle he received. Yami ran over to his friend and helped him up to his feet.

"Joey, are you alright?" Yami asked as he held Joey's arm.

The blond then turned to Yami, grabbing his wrists, and making sure he stared up at his eyes "What were you doing?!"

"H-Huh?"

"On the date! Where did you go?! What did you do!? Where did he touch you?!"

"J-Joey we didn't do anything!" Yami defended, as he now tried to slide out of Joey's grip.

Kaiba watched the two argue, before turning to one of the bodyguards "Get the car, I want to get out of this place" After waiting for his men to return with the limo, Kaiba gave a small smirk, as he watched Joey's terrifying interrogation continue.

"Oh pharaoh" The two looked up at Kaiba, as he placed two fingers against his lips, and held them out in gesture of passing a kiss.

Yami could feel Joey's grip tighten on his wrists as he watched Kaiba "I like your minty breath" Kaiba complimented as he walked over to his car, and sat inside "Very…intoxicating".

"What!?"

"H-He's lying Joey!" Yami tried to defend, as he watched Kaiba's limo drive off, leaving him to deal with Joey's raging jealousy.

Kaiba gave a sigh as he sat back against the seat, and glanced out of the window. His hands went into his pockets, before he frowned, and felt the rumple of the bag against his fingers. He carefully took it out, before observing the brown dreary colour, and searched inside. Once feeling metal, Kaiba hooked his fingers around the ring, and pulled it out. An unimpressed expression came, as he watched the colourful, cheerful looking fish dangling lifelessly on the end of the keychain.

Kaiba gave a sigh, and clenched the toy in his hand "Pathetic" He mumbled.

"Sorry did you say something Mr. Kaiba?" His bodyguard queried.

"No. Nothing important" Kaiba answered, as he lightly turned the toy in his hand to amuse him on his journey back home.

********************************End of chapter 7*****************************

And thus ends the Kaiba saga.

I really like writing troll Kaiba. And I also really like writing ticking-time bomb Joey. I should write them more often. I mean, I've had this idea for eons, but, I dunno.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

So with Kaiba gone for the time being, nothing else can happen right?

Please~

* * *

Chapter 8-

It had returned to the same torturous drift between Yami and Joey. He was not sure how he broke away from Joey's interrogation, but when he realised he had, he ran back to the game shop and made sure to lock himself away so it would not happen again. Yugi became worried over his seclusion, but did his best to make Yami feel comfortable while on his own.

Once Yugi was safely away at school, Yami left the room. Thinking of the only thing that would distract him, he fired up Yugi's newest game he had been talking about, and attempted to understand it while he waited for Yugi to return from school. Soon after a while, he became quite addicted to the game, and easily passed most of the levels with determination and strength. He had been so absorbed, that he had not realised how much time had passed.

"I never thought I'd see you on a video game Yami" Yami turned to see Yugi and Joey standing at the living room door with smiles "You doing any good on it?"

"Uhh…yeah…" Yami said vaguely, turning to the screen "It's been fun".

Yugi gave a small chuckle "If you wait for me to change Yami, I'll challenge you".

"Okay Yugi".

Yugi gave one last smile, before turning, and hurrying up the stairs so he changed out of his school clothes and into something more comfortable. Yami quickly glanced to Joey, but shied away as he tried to focus on the game, praying with all his might that they did not end up in another argument.

"Wanna challenge me while you wait?" Joey asked casually.

Yami looked up at the blond before giving a small nod "Yeah, okay".

Joey slipped off his bag, and dropped it by the side of the sofa. He picked up the spare controller, before backing to Yami, and sitting next to him as he organised what character to pick. Yami gave short small glances to his best friend in curiosity at the happy nature, but tried to enjoy the moment as much as he could. Once Joey was settled with his in game character, the two started playing. Silence passed between them as they pushed buttons and forced their characters to duel—a cruel twist of fate, Yami thought.

"Say…I have something to ask" Joey spoke up once more. Yami glanced at Joey, wondering what his question was "Is Kaiba a better kisser then me?"

"I knew you'd ask something like that" Yami sighed, and turned his head away "Honestly Joey, it was only meant to annoy you; I had no part in it—nor would I want to. So please, can we forget about the kiss and go back to how it was?"

A few moments of silence went between them, as Joey hung his head to his controller and focused more on what buttons he was pushing then Yami, who managed to turn back around "Besides…I've never kissed you…I can't compare…" Yami mumbled.

Joey felt his cheeks turn red as he turned to the pharaoh; Yami also lifted his head up at the words he spoke, until he met with Joey's eyes, it only took them a few moments for their lips to meet in a rash kiss.

Yami gave a small hum, as his eyes fluttered shut, and pressed harder into his lips to enjoy the touch. He felt his hand reach up, and stroke over Joey's blond locks as they kissed passionately. The two grew heated, as Joey held Yami's shoulders and lent him back, so the two could exchange tongues in their mouths.

'Wait, I shouldn't be kissing Joey' Yami thought, as he gripped tighter to Joey's hair 'He's my best friend, this is so wrong' Yami gave a small sigh as he felt Joey's tongue move inside his mouth 'But…so good…'

The two carried on kissing, until they heard feet hurrying down the stairs. They quickly parted, and wiped their wet mouths, before Yugi entered the living room.

"Eh? Joey you started before me?" Yugi whined.

"Y-Yeah…just to…pass the time…" Joey mumbled, keeping his red face hidden behind his blond fringe.

Yugi gave a shrug, and shifted closer, before he squeezed in between Yami and Joey. The two briefly glanced at each other in the awkward scenario they had put themselves in, Yugi watched them play the game, before noticing the lack of commitment as he looked between their two red faces.

* * *

Once Joey had left, Yami retired to Yugi's room to wait for his embarrassment to fade. When it got late, Yugi joined Yami in his room to complete the homework he had been given for the day. He sat at the desk, quietly scribbling away, while Yami sat contemplating what Joey might do next.

"Say Yugi…" Yugi lifted his head as Yami sat himself on the end of the bed "Can I…ask you for help?"

Yugi watched curiously, as the pharaoh sighed, and clasped his hands together "Have you…ever felt like you were lost?"

"Lost?" Yugi repeated.

"Yes…like you don't know where your life is going…and you're scared in case it goes wrong? Confused and lost…"

Yugi watched the pharaoh hang his head, before giving a deep sigh. The small teen bit his lip, trying to think of the best reassurance he could come up with, however his eyes fell to the duelling deck that was left on the desk and touched over it.

"Hey I can show you a trick Yami" Yugi offered, as he picked up the deck in his hands "Bakura showed it to me today".

Yami lifted his head, before nodding "Sure…okay".

With a cheerful smile, Yugi got up from his chair, and sat next to Yami. He pulled his legs up onto the bed, before crossing them, and passing the pile of cards to Yami "Okay, you have to shuffle them then".

With a curious glance, Yami took the deck, and began to shuffle it in his usual manner. His hands grabbing the bottom half of the cards, before quickly replacing them to the top, repeating the manner before he split it into three and grouped them back into the regular deck. Once Yami was done, Yugi took the deck, and sat it by his legs; giving a shy chuckle, he rubbed the back of his neck.

"A-Although I only learnt today" Yugi explained bashfully "So I-I might get it wrong…b-but I'll try my best".

Yugi then took the top card, and set it down on the covers "This card will represent your problem" He then took the next three cards, and set them in a line underneath the first "These three will represent the people or the object intertwined with the problem" He took the next top card, and placed it underneath the three, so the cards were in a rough diamond shape "And this card will represent what you must do to solve it. Okay?"

Yami gave a small nod to show he acknowledged the rules "Okay. Turn over the top one then".

Yami reached out, and turned the top card over, before setting it down "The spell card 'Change of heart'?"

"Oh…umm…Bakura said that spell cards are supposed to be the emotional side" Yugi stroked his chin lightly in thought "So…change of heart…hmm…it makes a monster change side…so if it's emotional…maybe it's…your heart is having a difficult time changing views?"

'That's one way of thinking it' Yami thought to himself "Shall I turn the next three over?"

"Oh, yes please".

Yami turned the next three, seeing them all as monsters "Huh, Bakura said monster cards are people" Yugi looked over the three cards "Eh…Des Volstgalph is a powerful card, I'd say…strong, determined. Celtic Guardian has always been a loyal friend to us, ready to put himself on the front line for us. And Kuriboh has been…uhh…furry?" Yugi rubbed the back of his head "Hmm…this doesn't seem like someone we know…"

Yami looked over the cards lightly once more 'A powerful dragon…that has to be Kaiba' Yami thought 'The loyal Celtic Guardian, Joey perhaps. And Kuriboh; well he has always had a cute side to him…perhaps Yugi? Yes. That suits them' "Next card?"

"Oh sure…" Yugi watched as Yami turned over the last card, before tilting his head "Huh…card destruction. I wonder what that could mean. You have to destroy something…? I hope not".

'Hmm…destroy a friendship perhaps?' Yami sighed, and hung his head "Most certainly".

"E-Eh? Please don't destroy things Yami…"

"What? No, that's not what I meant" Yami reassured, before collecting the cards up "Thank you for showing me this Yugi".

"Did…did it help?" Yugi's eyes then shined with hope "Did I help?"

"It…put things in perspective that's for certain" Yami handed the cards over to Yugi, who quickly added them back into the deck.

"Good…good…" Yugi gave a small smile, before chuckling "W-Well…want to try it again? Just for fun?"

"Sure. It should be fun".

Yugi gave a smile and shuffled the deck once more, to foretell again, leaving Yami to dwell with his thoughts for the night.

********************************End of chapter 8*****************************

Oh dat hot Joey action!

But here's what I'm wondering about; Kaiba has been on a date with Yami, and had him stay at his home. But Joey's had a French make out with the pharaoh. Who's beaten who? I can't tell which surpasses which!

Anyway, review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

I'm not going to deny it. I was more invested in Joey's and Kaiba's storylines.

But I ain't cruel; I'll give Yugi a little something!

* * *

Chapter 9-

On the weekend, Yugi had chores to deal with. So to help him out, the pharaoh offered to do the chores with him to pass the time, needless to say that Yugi was happy that they could work together—but mostly for the enjoyment of being alone with his partner. The two were in the kitchen, washing up the dishes that were left over night; Yami was scrubbing at the plates, while Yugi stood with a towel to dry them clean. Silence went over them. The two tried to rattle their brains for a suitable conversation, but neither seemed to want to cooperate.

"Y-You haven't called me Aibou in a while…" Yugi commented with a small smile "A-Any reason?"

"Uhh…" Yami looked down at the bubbly liquid around his hands "W-Well you haven't called me mou hitori no boku for a while…what reason?"

Yugi gave a small blush, and turned to hide his face while he scrubbed relentlessly on a plate to avoid the question, Yami also turned to focus back on his work. Once the plate was clean, Yugi put the towel aside, and walked past Yami to put in the cupboard. Yami picked up the next plate to wash, before frowning, feeling something stroke over his behind. Looking back, he watched Yugi as he opened the cupboard door, and slipped the plate onto the appropriate shelf. He shook his head, and turned back to scrubbing as Yugi returned to his post, only to frown as he felt it once more.

"Are you…?" Yami stared at Yugi's innocent eyes, before shaking his head "No, never mind".

Yugi gave a shy stare at the pharaoh, before returning to his duties for the day as well, trying to keep his hands at bay to save him from embarrassment.

* * *

Once they were free from chores, Yugi and Yami decided to test their deck out once more in case of a new tournament they would be invited to happened. Yugi looked over the new cards, as he was still untrained with them, apologising to Yami now and then for taking so long to read the cards descriptions before playing them. The TV was turned on next to them to keep one of them—mostly Yami—amused, while the other took their time to play the next card, but most attention was put on the game.

Yami lifted his head when he heard Kaiba's voice, and turned to the TV to see Kaiba being interviewed, he watched it for a few moments before he heard Yugi ending his turn. He looked over to the cards to decide what to play next.

"Yami?" Yami looked up when he heard Yugi's voice "When you were at…Kaiba's house, nothing really happened, right?"

"No" Yami answered.

"Not even arguments? You just…stayed on different ends of the house or something?"

"Something like that" Yami's face then turned pink when he remembered seeing Kaiba's naked body "Uhh…s-sort of…"

"What do you mean sort of?" Yugi queried.

"W-Well we ate together and such…" Yami explained, trying to rid himself of the recent images of Kaiba "B-But he mostly…tried to annoy and I…tried to get him to stop. So…nothing really happened…honest…"

"Oh…okay…" Yugi felt his cheeks burn up, as his heart started to beat fast.

His fingers tapped against the back of his cards as he watched Yami make his moves, he then gave a shaky sigh, before putting his cards aside and reaching over to kiss Yami on the lips. The older male blushed heavily, and looked up at Yugi as he kissed the pharaoh, deeper with a harder blush. Yami was unsure how to react to the sudden action, but let the small teen carry out the kiss. Yugi continued the kiss for a few short moments, before pulling away, a deep red face over his face as he stared at the startled Yami.

"I-I'm…sorry" Yugi apologised, sitting back in his seat "I-I don't know…wh-what came over me…"

"I-It's fine" Yami reassured, embarrassed, before placing a card down "You're turn…"

Yugi gave a nod, and shakily took his turn to try and move the embarrassing moment away from the kiss.

* * *

The two had stayed in an awkward, tense, air after the kiss. So much so, that neither talked to the other. It became puzzling for Yugi's grandfather, but he did not push any of them to tell him what had happened. It soon became the night for them, something they dreaded.

Yugi was already lying in his bed, watching Yami undress for bed, before turning to the bed and slipping in as well. Both gave a soft blush, and laid still in the bed in silence.

After a few moments, Yugi gave a heavy sigh, and held tight to the bed cover "I-I'm sorry about…before Yami…" Yugi whispered as he closed his eyes "I-I don't know what happened…"

"It's really fine Yugi" Yami tried to reassure.

"Y-You was just…there…a-and I've never kissed anyone before-oh no, that makes me sound like a psycho-"

"Yugi" Yami turned to Yugi, and lightly held his face in his hands "I said it's alright, please don't worry about it".

Yugi gave a soft blush, and looked to the hand on his face, before looking up at Yami "Am…I your type of guy?"

Yami stared at Yugi, confused "What?"

"If you liked a guy…would I be like that?"

Yami took his hand back, and turned away with a light blush "I-I don't know…"

"Then what kind of guy do you like?"

"I-I'm not sure…"

"Please tell me Yami".

"Yugi I…I don't know" Yami closed his eyes and gave a sigh "Please…don't ask me anymore…"

Yugi gave a sigh, and lightly tapped his fingers against the covers "Wh-When you do find out…can you tell me?" Yugi questioned "Just because…I want to know-not for my own needs, I just want you to be happy…"

Yami looked back at Yugi over his shoulder, before giving a small nod "Yes, I'll tell you Yugi".

Yugi gave a small smile and closed his eyes "I'll never be angry with what you choose…you know that right?"

"Yes…I know".

Yugi gave a small glance to Yami, before closing his eyes once more, and settling back down for the night, leaving the pharaoh to deal with his own thoughts.

*******************************End of chapter 9******************************

There ya go, that Puzzleshipping action. Or, scene, can't really call it action in a sense…

Nonetheless, tomorrow is the last chapter! What do you suppose is gonna happen? Hm?

Review and stay tuned for the last chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

I started this on my birthday, and I'm ending it on my sister's birthday.

Happy Birthday sis!

* * *

Chapter 10-

The next morning, Yami tried to do some chores to distract himself of his predicament, which did not work. He passed the living room, before peeking inside seeing the TV left on. On the screen was Kaiba, yet again, talking to some reporter with the same disgruntled expression on his face. Yami gave a small sigh, and held his arm as he watched the interview go on.

"Kaiba seems really busy recently doesn't he?" Yugi commented, as he stood next to Yami to watch the TV "Bet he's got a new system or something out huh?"

"Yeah…" Yami mumbled.

Yugi gave a small smile "You know, rivals can like each other too; Romeo and Juliet proved that".

"Yes but…they didn't have a rivalry decided by fate did they?"

"But even fate can be changed right?" Yugi gave a small smile, and left Yami to debate his feelings to himself.

* * *

Later on the day, Joey came round the game shop to spend time with Yugi, however when he realised that he was going to spend time with Yami, it created the tense awkward air when they remembered the kiss they shared. Yugi, however, was oblivious, and tried to get the two closer only fuelling the embarrassing situation. The two managed to keep their conversations to a minimum, and only spoke when necessary, hoping that their secret would be kept away from Yugi as long as possible.

There was a growl, which made the two look to Yugi, as he gave a shy blush "I'm…getting hungry" He chuckled, before standing up "Joey, you're usually begging for food. Do you want something?"

"Sure. Bring the whole kitchen up" Joey joked, making Yugi chuckle as he left the bedroom.

The two sat in silence as they listened to Yugi's footsteps go down the stairs, Yami glanced away from the blond when he noticed Joey turning to him, dreading what the first thing was going to be from Joey.

"Say…pharaoh…" Joey spoke quietly "About before…with the kiss and all…" Both of their cheeks turned to a light pink when the memories sprung up once more "I-It's just…I-I don't know where we stand…"

"Likewise" Yami mumbled.

Joey looked up to the pharaoh "What do you mean?"

"I-I'm not trying to be mean" Yami explained, with a red colour going across his face "B-But you're my best friend Joey, and…I don't want this to be a mistake and us never being able to go back to the friendship…you understand…r-right?"

"Yeah…it's just a big fancy way of saying you want more time to think about it, right?"

Yami gave a nod "Yes".

"I guess…it's a good sign" Joey shrugged his shoulders "I mean, you might've just straight up said no. At least there's a chance, even a little one, right?"

Yami gave a small smile "Yeah, there is Joey".

"Good" Joey then gave a small chuckle "And…even if we did date and it didn't work out. I'd still be your friend pharaoh…nothing would change that".

Yami smiled to Joey, and gave a small nod "Thanks Joey…"

They lifted their heads when they heard Yugi return, and opened the door to sidle in, his arms filled with the different snacks the kitchen had to offer. He gave a small smile, before sitting next to Joey, who eagerly eyed the food he had.

"I tried to get as much as I could" Yugi explained as he set them down on his carpet.

"Good man Yug" Joey cheered, as he took some of the food to eat.

Yugi gave a chuckle, and turned to Yami "Yami are you hungry?"

"Oh…no I'm fine, thank you".

Yugi gave a nod and happily tucked into the food with his friend, as they continued to chat in a more relaxed, and content air.

* * *

Once the day was over, Yugi and Yami began to settle for bed. Yami laid in the bed, as he thought quietly to himself, and listened to Yugi moving around the bedroom. Yugi slipped the last buttons through the holes on his shirt, before turning the lights out, and slipping into the bed as well. He gave a small sigh once he was laid down, and turned to Yami, giving a small concerned frown when he noticed Yami staring deeply at the ceiling.

"Yami?" Yami turned his head to Yugi when realising he was being talked to "Are you alright? You look…upset".

"No I'm…I'm not upset…" Yami replied quietly, before sighing "Yugi…you know you said I was to tell you…when I figured it out?"

"Yeah?"

"Well…I-I think I have…" Yami closed his eyes, as a faint blush came to his face.

"Oh?" Yugi sat up slightly so he could face Yami properly "What's…the decision then?"

Yami bit his lip, and held tight to the covers "I-I…I think I love…"

* * *

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You thought Kaiba was the troll, but it was I!

Nah, in all honesty, you can decide for yourselves who the love interest is (Though I have a strong suspicion as to who you all are gonna say). Think of it as one of those dating games; you choose who you wanna date, don't ya? (No hint there at all. Nope, none, don't you look at these brackets).

Anyway, I suppose I'll get back to writing now. Gotta update stories and cover arts. Tis such a life!

Thanks for reading and reviewing!


End file.
